


Iris

by Dollface77



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aromantic Harry, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Dependency, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 16:52:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11235186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dollface77/pseuds/Dollface77
Summary: Vague bits and pieces of life with Iris Potter.Any male/FemHarry Potter.





	Iris

It was amazing, he reflected. Amazing how no one but those two lackeys of hers knew what would happen if she were to be left alone. What a reclusive, reckless borderline apathetic hermit she became. He supposed he understood more now why they always seemed to hound her, to nag her or drag her along. She would forget to eat, forget to sleep, forget everything but whatever thing she was currently obsessing over. He was also amazed no one but those dolts who’d surrounded her so protectively knew that ‘obsessive’ was a facet of her entire personality. Looking back it makes more sense. Looking back it was so obvious he wanted to hit himself. But, since he was the only real person around right now to make sure she was cared for, he refrained.

Because she would probably die or at the very least, let herself get to near death if there weren’t someone to watch over her. Hell, he didn’t even know if she _could_ die.

xXx

On occasion, he learned, she liked sex. Which was to say, she used him to satisfy those urges and then calmly went about her business.

xXx

She wasn’t the prettiest thing. A bit gangly, thin and bony. Knobby kneed. Sharp cheek and jaw bones. Regardless, he liked looking at her. At the mangled mess of black hair on her head, the too-big, too pale green eyes and their thousand yard stare. The scars on her skin. The bruises he’d sometimes find, probably from when she wasn’t paying attention and smacked into something. She was hardy but her bruises lasted long.

When he fully comprehended his attraction to her, he bluntly told her so and she had stared at him.

“So?”

“I thought I should tell you.”

“Why?”

“…Does it not affect you at all?”

”Why would it?”

Not that it surprised him. She was a recluse, finicky about when she wanted company. He bemoaned her inability to see anyone in a non-platonic manner but he didn’t mind too much. Maybe because she didn’t much like or interact with anyone else, given how secluded they were. Maybe because he’d known exactly what liking her meant. She didn’t mind his feelings, at all, nor did she particularly acknowledge them. They were there and of no concern to her.

He didn’t mind. He had worried that he would but. Perhaps he knew her a little too well and had already accepted that she could not feel that way about him.

Maybe his feelings would pass or maybe they’d only get worse.

xXx

“How is she holding up?”

“Will you be taking over her care again?” he asked abruptly, unable to not.

“…Got attached, did you…”

xXx

It was not the first time, they told him, that this has happened. It was likely the dependency and isolation that influenced his emotions towards her. But, they decided that he was still fit to care for her, given that he knew his feelings were his burden and not hers to deal with. They warned him that if he became too infatuated, they would consider him compromised and remove her from his care before hiding her away somewhere else. With someone else.

It didn’t make him jealous or angry to hear it. He understood what they meant; this task was to take care of Iris Potter. If his feelings get in the way or cause her undue stress or agitation, he would be removed and someone more fit to be her caretaker would replace him.

xXx

She sees a Mediwizard every week. He goes into her mind, they talk about whatever he saw and try to work on her mental health, try to make her more functional for day to day life. He is not allowed into the room when they do these sessions and he doesn’t question anything about them. It wasn’t his business to pry into her delicate psyche- that was what the Mediwizard was there for.

xXx

She’d accidentally gotten knocked up. She asked him whether he wanted it or not, but it wasn’t really his choice. An emergency call to her Mediwizard and an impromptu session with him (which of course, he wasn’t allowed in) came to the decision to abort.

He didn’t feel much but relief; a pregnancy would be quite hard on her. Besides, he didn’t have the time or motivation to look after a child; all of his focus and attention were for Iris. She had become his world.

xXx

“We think you should take a break for a while.”

“Where did this come from?”

“It’s just…Mione and I don’t think it’s healthy to stuff you away with only her for real company. It’s not safe for your social or mental health, she says. We think we want to implement a new system; perhaps two or three people rotating the position.”

xXx

He’d gone behind their backs and married her. His legal hold over her now superseded theirs. It didn’t change anything between Iris and him; they just wore rings now.

It still made him happy. And the Mediwizard started smiling at him and told him that stability is the best thing for her. He wrote that in his letter to them, since he blocked their Floo calls from coming in after they tried to forcibly take her away from him. If he thought it would have been healthier for her, he would have let them. But Iris’s Mediwizard and him agreed that they weren’t able to provide a better care system for her than he did and that to remove her from him now would only damage her.

It was nice to know Iris was emotionally attached to him. He’d learned it by finding a few photos he’d taken of them together in one of her much cherished albums.

xXx

“Are you going to spend your whole life like this?” she asked him one day and he turned to her.

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because I love you and it makes me happy.”

“I can’t love you the way you love me.”

“Think of me as selfish then.”

“…I can’t grow old with you.”

“I know.”

xXx

They had one son. Three daughters. Iris provided for them nicely but emotionally she was as distant as ever. He was sure they resented it at times but they were aware their mother was ‘mentally ill’. She also didn’t censor herself at all: she wasn’t particularly good at comforting but she had attempted it a few times. Their son Hollis took after him; he inherited his tendency to care for and watch over his mother dutifully. But Lily, Tansy and Marigold were less patient with their mother as they got older.

Lily tried to write an autobiography capitalizing with a title that used her mother’s Woman-Who-Won title and implicated an unhappy life under her. Iris’s lawyers were thankfully swift in shooting that down. Lily had been furious and Hollis and he had likewise been furious with her. Spreading out Iris’s mental illness and their personal lives was not something Lily had a right to. Not only that but he’d read the book (of course he did) and the way she had painted her mother had him spitting mad.

He cut her out of the will. She moved away to Canada.

Tansy had cooled with space away. Given that she had always been an outgoing, rambunctious thing who grew up in their isolated, secluded home, he could understand why she’d been a little stir-crazy. She visited every so often. Marigold became an Auror and apparently found closure about their apparently ‘nutters’ mother and visited regularly, on the dot. Iris liked their visits.

Hollis hadn’t moved out. He was slowly training him in how to care for Iris. He wouldn’t live forever. Maybe Iris wouldn’t either but, she would certainly long outlive him. And their children. And their grandchildren.

It was those thoughts that had him consistently gifting her photo albums for their anniversaries. She enjoyed looking through her albums and enjoyed having them grow.

xXx

When he was on his deathbed, she sat with him. Hollis was diligently standing behind her, hands on her shoulders firmly in support. Iris didn’t cry. She didn’t cry but he could see remorse, grief and a sense of being somewhat lost in her eyes, shrouded in other emotions of that nature. She didn’t cry, but she didn’t have to.

She was still having trouble accepting and moving on from her Master status, whatever it meant for her in the long run.

He looked between his daughters, his son and his wife. They looked older than her now. Hollis was his spitting image. Tansy was hers, though her green eyes were a deeper bottle green color; the same as Iris’s mother’s.

He held Iris’s hand and refused to let go, not until he could no longer hold it.

Dying of old age, he thought to himself, wasn’t that difficult on him. He knew his mortality, made peace with it many, many years ago. But Iris…Darling Iris was in a sort of limbo about it. He told her he loved her. Or maybe it was all mumbled and slurs at this point, he couldn’t really tell. She understood either way.

“I…Love you too.”

Rare were those words. Sincere, certainly. But rare.

He passed on happy, knowing she would be taken care of.


End file.
